Signor of Chatsworth
by starletlaur
Summary: Sophia Bridges is expected to marry eligible Mr Devonshire, but someone else catches her eye.
1. Chapter 1

**This is in response to Livia's challenge at MGSG. Gio as a 19th Century gentleman.**

'Dearest Sophia, you must know how important tonight is! Mr Devonshire is hosting this ball and it's the perfect opportunity to win his heart. Dear girl, he earns £10,000 per year. That's just a great deal of money, enough for you to live comfortably and…'

Sophia gave a sideway, pleading glance to her sister Rose, and blocked the sound of her mother's voice out of her head. Martha Bridges possessed the belief that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. So strong was this belief, that she had spent most of her time trying to match her daughters Sophia, Charlotte and Rose with any eligible and wealthy man within the Chatsworth Estate. Charlotte had been married for two years now and lived in Pembrokeshire. Her presence at Chatsworth Lodge was sorely missed by both remaining sisters. And tonight was Sophia's night. For the past month, she had become acquainted with Mr Robert Devonshire, a highly respectable gentleman of the Gentry who shared a mutual appreciation of the arts. There was no denying that she really did enjoy his company, but she wasn't sure if she did or could love him so much as to want to be his wife. Her insufferable mother however had decided she was to become Lady Sophia Devonshire and that was the end of the matter, because everyone knew that time was running out. She was nearly twenty-five years old, another couple of marriage-less years and she would be a burden to her father and a spinster in the eyes of society.

As the carriage arrived at Chatsworth Manor, Sophia gasped at the grandeur of the building, lit up with what seemed like millions of lanterns. It really was beautiful. She took Rose's hand and they excitedly began the assent to the House. Balls were always an exciting event on the social calendar, it gave the sisters an opportunity to meet with friends and perhaps meet some new people. There was also the music and the dancing to be had. Oh yes, the dancing!

The room was bustling, the mellow and romantic strings of the orchestra enchanted the space, and a line of dancers had already begun the proceedings. Sophia and Rose took a glass of wine and waited for her mother and father to join them.

'Miss Bridges' Mr Devonshire bowed before Sophia 'How wonderful to see you' His eyes never left hers, his smile wide.

'Miss Rose, I hope the ball is to your liking tonight' He bowed politely to the other sister.

'Miss Bridges, I have been reading a rather interesting book about the great artist Sir Joshua Reynolds, it is most fascinating, and his work is just sublime.' She was just about to reply, when Mrs Bridges arrived at her side.

'Mr Devonshire! How lovely to see you. Isn't my Sophia looking radiant tonight? The ball I expect will be the best that Chatsworth has ever seen!' Sophia blushed and moved her eyes about the splendid room, she was met with a scene of people talking and dancing and being merry. And that was when she saw him. Her eyes were drawn instantly towards him, the lighting of the room bathed him in a golden ray, as if he was an angel. He was the most beautiful man in the room. It was all that she could do to stop herself from gasping right there in front of Devonshire and her family. Her face felt warm and she was sure she was blushing yet she could not tear her eyes away from him. She continued to drink in the sight of him, his warm olive skin, his long dark hair, which swept across his features with every movement he took, every laugh he gave. Just as she was devouring the sight of his magnificent form and his strong arms, wrapped in breaches and a blue tail coat, his head lifted and he looked straight at her. From across the room his warm, sparkling, brown eyes bore into hers, taking her captive for what seemed like an eternity. She was sure she saw him smile, as he turned away and continued with his conversation.

She was flustered, and felt slightly ashamed that she had been caught staring at this perfect Adonis. 'Ex…Excuse me' She gave a bow and turned, walking intently towards the door. She needed fresh air fast!

'Sophia! Are you alright love?' She heard her mother call.

'Yes Ma'ma. Its just a little hot in here.' And with that she stepped out into the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia leaned up against the brickwork, taking deep breaths and trying to regain her composure. She would have to return to the hall and spend the rest of the evening with this stranger being aware that she had been admiring his body. She wished she wasn't wearing the tightly synched corset now, it wasn't helping with her breathing situation. She began to turn towards the door, when she heard it open and someone step out onto the gravelled floor. She looked up and saw the perfect stranger. He was literally steps away from her now. She felt the heat rise throughout her body to her face once more, and she began to move towards the door.

'Don't go'. His voice was deep and husky, he spoke perfect English, yet there was an accent that she couldn't quite place. She was surprised by his gesture and remained rooted to the spot, her back towards him.

'I saw you in the room. I saw you looking.'

His words evoked embarrassment within her, this was not the way she was supposed to behave. She turned sheepishly and avoided his mesmerising eyes, she knew if she looked, he would capture her once again. 'I'm sorry about that…I…its…its just…I didn't recognise you from around Chatsworth…I wondered who you were' She allowed herself a little glance. His face was set in a serious expression, yet his eyes were warm and inviting, and they seemed to dance under the moonlit sky. He looked even more beautiful close up.

He didn't reply, his eyes remained fixed on her face. She continued, unsure of what else to do.

'The ball is wonderful tonight…my family…my sister Rose is here too. I'm Sophia Bridges'. She felt bashful, she had no idea what she was saying. She reached down to smooth her skirt.

'Well Sophia' he began as he took steps towards her. 'It really is nice to meet you'. He was now inches from her body, and she was glad that this part of the grounds had escaped being lit by lanterns, as he would have seen her flushing face. A playful smile curled at his lips, he obviously knew the effect he was having on her. She dared not move, no matter how uncomfortable her uncontrollable hot flushes were, she liked the feeling of being close to this man, to be able to feel his breathing on her skin, to smell his soft, musky scent. It was all she could do to not reach out and tuck the falling strand of hair which swept across his forehead, behind his ear. His face began to move towards hers, slowly and tentatively, his eyes never leaving her face…she was startled, but didn't move! Was he going to kiss her? But what if she couldn't? What if it was bad? She'd never been this close to any man before. His lips moved closer and…

'Sophia? Are you out here?'

They jumped apart. He edged closer to the building to remain out of sight of the unwelcome interrupter. Sophia cleared her throat. 'Yes ma'ma, I'm here. I'm coming back now' And with that she moved towards the door, the musical overtures of the harp wisped out into the night air.

'Sophia!' She heard whispered from the shadows of the courtyard. 'See you inside. You're going to dance with me'.

She smiled. It wasn't a politely asked invitation like she had received on many occasions, it was a demand. And it was one she absolutely didn't mind obliging to.

Once back inside, the mysterious stranger had asked politely for the next dance, right there in front of Mr Devonshire, who greeted his request with a bemused expression which quickly changed to jealousy when Sophia had agreed. As she took hold of his hand, she was certain of the whispering occurring behind her, not only within her own acquaintances but from the guests in general. A woman of a certain age, expected to marry the most eligible man in the county, stepping out with another, unknown man? What had the world come to?

As she lined up with the other female dancers, facing her partner, her stomach fluttered. She loved to dance, and here she was dancing with him. The whole room had eyes on them, yet she felt like they were the only two people there. The dancers moved slowly and steadily down the line, only meeting in the middle to change the direction of the movement. She sashayed into the middle, meeting him. Their faces were aligned, she smiled, his eyes possessed an attribute of playfulness as he placed his firm hand on the small of her back. He was a really good dancer, his body seemed to own the music, as he led her down the line of other couples. He spoke under his breath 'I must see you again Miss Sophia, after tonight.' Her heart skipped a beat. 'Most certainly, kind sir.' As they parted, he did a funny little side step, she smiled and tried hard not to laugh. He raised his eyebrows, the start of a smile caused dimples at his cheeks. As the music came to a stop, both bowed, and Sophia reluctantly made her way back to her family.

'Sophia! Who were you dancing with?' Her mother lost no time in asking.

'He is a guest of the Mr John Millborough. His name is Signor Giovanni Rossi, here from the continent, Italy I think' Mr Devonshire began. 'The rumour is that he is very wayward and boisterous, over indulges in gambling and has left a string of women broken-hearted in his homeland.' His words possessed an air of contempt and bitterness. Sophia however did not hear his words, she was instead smiling over at the small but perfect man who was watching her from across the room.

She sighed, 'Signor Giovanni Rossi' She liked the sound of that.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a whole week since the ball at Chatsworth Manor, and the weather had been abysmal, which meant that Sophia and her sister Rose had been confined to the house. During this time they painted, sewed and played cards, the routine was awfully boring, one that Sophia did not care for much, she loved to be outside. She stared through the window pane, at the grey sky and the patterns being cast into the small pond outside with every drop that bounced onto its surface. All this time she had to fill meant that Signor Rossi had not been very far from her mind. Oh how she had replayed every moment of their last encounter, their almost kiss, the dance, his watching her movements for the rest of the evening. Her heart fluttered every time she replayed the moment in which he declared that he must see her again, and realised that although she had only known of his existence for a week, and spent only little time with him, she missed his presence. She must admit, during these days of stitching she longed to see him again, she wanted to know more of him, of his life back in Italy, of what brought him to this part of the world.

Once the rain had cleared, she decided to take a walk to town, to buy some ribbon for the dress she had been making. She had been pleased about the change in conditions so that she could escape from the company of her mother, who had been unbearable, constantly talking of her behaviour and how disrespectable it had been towards Mr Devonshire. Sophia had been surprised, she would have thought her mother would have lapped up the arrival of a new gentleman in society. Perhaps it was the lack of information of his wealth status which caused this disinterest, because no one could disagree with his beauty. The ground was soft, the shrubbery and flowers were covered in a blanket of dew, the moisture filling the air with a sweet, honeysuckle scent. She leaned down, took a stem in her hand and smelled the perfect, pink bud.

'Smells good' she heard the oh so familiar voice behind her. She sneezed and turned around to face him, he was already chuckling at her. 'Bless you' he murmured.

'Thank you' she replied whilst softly running her hand along her nose. He took his place beside her and they continued walking towards the town, not one word passed their lips, but each stealing glances a each other when the other wasn't looking. Just as Sophia went to look at him for the third time, she realised that his stare was placed on the top of her head, which immediately fell to her face, their eyes meeting. All she could do was smile and look away, hoping that he hadn't caught that blush forming at her cheeks.

'Miss Bridges, what have you been doing this week? The weather has been awful hasn't it? Not at all like the climate we have back in Italy. That is one thing I do miss, being able to walk without the fear of being caught in the rain'.

She turned attentively towards him, suddenly becoming more comfortable with his presence, this had been the most he had said to her since they had met. She wanted more.

'Yes, its been terribly boring. I so wanted to go outside, I love walking. Tell me more about Italy if you would be so kind. It sounds like such a lovely country.'

He bowed his head, she wasn't sure if her questioning had bothered him, or if he was lost in thought of memories of back home.

'Italy is marvellous. The weather is sublime. The food is exquisite. And the people are really friendly' His answer was brief, and didn't really give away any more than what she had read in books.

'What is your life like there?' She pressed. She needed to drink in as much information as possible. He was silent, and then looked her straight in the eye, she wasn't sure if there was a hint of moisture forming within his usually warm, inviting eyes, and as he turned to greet a passing coach, that was the end of the subject. There was obviously something that he didn't want to talk about. And she couldn't really complain, she was pushing the boundaries already, women shouldn't really ask gentlemen all these questions anyway…its just his mysteriousness brought out the questioning side of her character. As they continued along the path, the silence between them began to feel almost as if their meeting, their closeness at the ball hadn't happened at all. And this made Sophia feel melancholic. As they reached the town Signor Rossi turned to her, gave a fleeting bow and a 'Good day Miss Bridges' and marched off into the crowd. His actions left her feeling confused and depressed. Had she done or said anything wrong? Why had he acted in this way? What had she made him remember back home? She sighed and walked into the dressmakers shop, the bell of the door ringing to announce her entrance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Signor Rossi lie in his room that night, his mind wandered back to his meeting with Miss Sophia Bridges earlier that day. He cursed the way that he had behaved towards her, how his actions and swift departure must have caused some pain within such a wonderful woman. He rolled over onto his side and covered his face with his hands. He had gotten past feeling angry, it was not her fault, she wasn't to know that her innocent questioning of his life back in Italy would bring so many painful memories back to the surface. He pulled the sheet further towards his face, closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. Sleep was something he was sure he would be lacking in tonight, as his mind whirled with countless images of the past.


	4. Chapter 4

Time had come and gone since Sophia had last seen or heard of one Signor Giovanni Rossi. Initially she had been concerned over her pressuring questions of Italy and that she had caused him some kind of pain. However, as the hours turned into days, the days turned into weeks, her emotions swiftly evolved from concern to anger. Their last meeting had seemed quite motionless, unlike the passion-filled encounter at the ball. She had sometimes questioned whether their almost kiss was just a figment of her imagination, a day dream fuelled by the intensity of the situation, her desire to kiss his soft, plump lips along with the wine that she had consumed. But she knew it was real. She could still remember his adoring eyes locked with her own, and could even smell his musky scent as if he were standing that close to her right at this very moment. The way in which he had not shown these feelings again during their walk or even acknowledged their existence confused her. The way he marched away from her only gave more substance to her doubts and assumptions that he really was a cad, like she had been warned by Mr Devonshire and her mother. Furthermore, she had begun to question his intentions towards her, was he really toying with her emotions? Was she really that naive?…to let a man she hardly knew stir deep rooted, passionate emotions within her soul, only for him to crush her? She sighed and shook her head. As much as her mind told her not to trust him, she remembered his gentle touch, the way his warm eyes seemed to caress her body with his stare and she was back to admiring him and believing he really was honourable. Then why the agonising absence? Why didn't he want to see her again? She looked in the mirror and made the last adjustments to her hair, and made her way downstairs. Mr Devonshire was here for afternoon tea.

As she made her way out onto the patio in the garden, she could faintly hear the soft murmurs of conversation. No doubt her mother was informing Mr Devonshire of her moping. Although she loved her mother dearly, it was times like this that she couldn't bear. No matter how hard she had tried to conceal her emotions, she knew it must have been pretty obvious why she had been quiet recently, spending most of her time pretending to be reading. As she approached the party, her mother crossed her path and gave her an encouraging smile.

'Good afternoon, Miss Bridges. Thank you for your kind invitation for tea.'

She smiled and sat down, pouring herself and Mr Devonshire a glass of freshly squeezed lemonade.

'How are you? Your mother mentioned her concern for your happiness, she said that you seemed a little upset.'

Oh no, her suspicions were correct, her mother had been talking. She took a sip of her drink, and let the sweet liquid flow slowly down her throat.

'I am quite fine, thank you sir.' He looked her over. He knew something was wrong, and he would be damned to let that insufferable man cause the woman he loved to be in pain. He began to speak.

'You know, if you are feeling down about Signor Rossi, then I might have some information for you'. Her head snapped up, paying him her full attention. He continued.

'I was speaking to Mr Lance Millborough, John Millborough's son, and he told me a very interesting story about Rossi and his life back in Italy. He told me that he was set to be engaged to a beautiful and wealthy woman, a lady. Initially he treated her with respect, and was said to be smitten with her. This lady in question was above his status, and it has been suggested that he only became involved with her for her money. Yes, he is quite the mercenary.'

He stole a glance at her face. She looked shocked. He continued.

'The two soon became engaged, the lady in question loved him profusely. Lance then said that on the eve of their wedding, the lady, discovered that Mr Rossi had been keeping a mistress, a penniless woman from his village who he had loved since his younger years. He was planning on marrying the lady and then taking her money to begin a perfect life with his illicit vagabond. That's why he is in Chatsworth. Once the news had spread through the town, Rossi was the target of anger and abuse. The lady's family, as possessing the power, threatened that he would never be able to work or marry again. So that is why he is here.'

Sophia could hardly breath. She took another sip of her drink, she was aware that her hand was shaking.

'I'm sorry to have had to be the one to tell you, Sophia. But you needed to know.'

She looked over at her friend. He was honest and trustworthy so this must be true. The anger then boiled from the pit of her stomach. How could she have been so stupid? Devonshire's tale had confirmed her suspicions. Mr Rossi was a player, a puppet master pulling her strings. How could she allow herself to be used by him? She was equally angry with herself for allowing herself to develop feelings for a man she hardly knew. She closed her eyes. She was destined to be a spinster, an old maid forever!

Mr Devonshire noted the change in her persona, it was obvious that his information had evoked contempt and bitterness within her. He was sure that she would be feeling pain, but what harm would a little bit of sorrow be if he was to win the ultimate prize?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sophia, you must know how ardently I love you.' Holding her hand he got down on one knee. 'Please will you do me the honour of becoming Lady Sophia Devonshire.'

She looked at him. She knew what she had to do. Honourable, trustworthy and secure. She had a chance of not becoming a spinster, even if she did not love him as a woman should love a man.

'Please, let me think about it Mr Devonshire. I want to make sure I am ready. This will all be for you. I would not want to cause you disruption. Please, a few days.'

Although this was not the answer he wanted to hear, he could tell that she was nearly ready to give an answer of yes. He knew that considering her age she was likely to be ready to become his wife. Love or no love. He stood up and kissed her hand, glee in his eyes. No way was he going to lose out to a good for nothing, foreign and extremely handsome twerp.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia walked slowly along the path towards Chatsworth Lodge. She had been to visit her dear friend Hannah Muslow, who she had known for nearly her whole life. They had had tea and spoke about the past. It was just the antidote she needed to keep her mind from whirling with images of Signor Rossi, Mr Devonshire's words and the impending answer she had to give to his proposal. As she looked into the distance she could make out somebody approaching, and as they grew closer, she became rooted to the spot. She had not imagined that she would see him again, not after all this time. She mentally prepared herself to not give in to anything he had to say. After all, she knew the truth of his character now. She watched his striding body, each step he gave suggested the determination of reaching his subject. His swift movement made his blue tail coat flow in the breeze. As soon as he reached a distance that she could see his perfectly defined features, she was aware of his stern countenance, the proud way that he was holding his body. He gave a bow. Out of manners she returned the favour, although it was the last thing that she wanted to do. If she had her way she would have turned and walked straight away from him.

'Miss Bridges, I'm sorry for my absence recently. I have had matters that I have had to deal with'. He looked over at her, hoping, wishing to see her sweet smile. She didn't oblige, her face remaining austere and emotionless. He looked to the floor. He suspected that she would give this reaction, yet not to this extreme, not to go as far as not even saying a word. Earlier in the day he had heard people in the town talking of the impending engagement of Mr Robert Devonshire, and how happy they were that the object of his affection had so readily accepted. He knew that they were talking about Sophia. His Sophia. Disappointment and anger resided in the pit of his stomach. It had been what had spurred him from coming out of hiding. He needed to know, one way or another.

'I have heard talk of you becoming engaged to Devonshire.' The words seemed to be stuck in his throat, his mouth dry. She didn't give anything away. He continued.

'How could you even consider marrying that pompous, arrogant, self righteous man?'

Her expression changed from motionless to enraged. How dare he?

'How can you have the audacity to stand there and insult him? Mr Devonshire is genuine and kind, and he knows how to treat women with respect! I have known him longer than I have known you and he is my dear friend. You can not insult me in any other way.' She spat out her words, stared at him incredulously and folded her arms to create a barrier between them.

'I say these things because you are worth so much more, Sophia.'

Sophia shivered. The softly spoken syllables of her name transported her back to the time when they first met, when she had first heard his majestically smooth voice address her. Her stomach fluttered.

'Mr Devonshire is honourable and secure. I could not ask for more from a husband. And he loves me.'

Giovanni took a step closer. 'But do you love him?' Sophia remained silent, she could not bring herself to say the words out loud, for she knew she would be lying. He let his eyes wander over her face, her eyes seemed to cloud over as if she was going to cry. He could tell the tumult she was experiencing. Her arms dropped to her side.

'Sophia, you don't need to answer. I can see it in your eyes.' He reached down and took hold of her hands. He let his thumbs caress her soft palms. Then just before he continued he firmly clasped them in his grip, not wanting to let her go. He needed to make sure she knew he was there, to know the intensity of his emotions, to know he wasn't going to leave her again.

'Sophia, surely you must know, that no one else could love you, half as much as I do now.'

She stood there in shock. Her eyes wide. She had wanted someone to confess their undying love for her, yet she could not feel happy, not with knowing what she did about him. He registered her shock.

'I know I have only known you for a short while, but I felt an instant connection between us. You're smart, kind, beautiful and a truly wonderful woman. I don't easily fall in love, but you are different. You have captured me, body and soul. And I love you.'

He moved forward and felt her trembling lips on his own. She gave in for a moment, finally feeling those soft, red lips on hers. It was a moment she had been imagining since their first meeting. Her heart skipped a beat. Then realising she had let him in, she forcefully removed her hands from his clasp and pushed him away. She began to pace up and down.

'How dare you say you love me! Don't give me that! You don't care about me. Don't lie. I'm not…I'm not going to let you do this to me. I know about you and your ways…your reputation in Italy. Of your lady and your mercenary actions.'

'My what?!--' She didn't let him continue.

'Do not act innocent! You know what I am talking about. How you allowed a Lady to fall in love with you, how you played with her and used her. How you crushed her and planned to take her money! How could you treat anyone like that? You have to be an idiot to think that I would let you treat me in that way. What I have learned about you means I could never let myself to be prevailed to love you!' She took in a deep breath, she had spilled out everything to him. He looked taken aback, shocked, and even hurt. His strand of hair fell over his eye, it seemed to express the enormity of his sorrow on hearing her words. The anger boiled within him.

'Well if that is what you think of me!' He spat, and turned to leave. He felt an arm grab his, to stop his exit.

'Where are you going?'

'If that is your true opinion of me, I will not trouble you with my company any longer. I do not want to cause you any more distress. Believe me, Sophia, this was not my intention.'

As he spoke he edged ever nearer. Sophia felt her face draw close to his, her eyes drop to his mouth. His lips parted, his voice sounded moist, as if the anger and hurt lingered in his throat. He looked to her lips too, allowed himself a moment of contemplation, but closed his mouth and stepped back.

'I'm sorry, Sophia. I truly am.'

And with that he turned and walked purposely away, leaving Sophia to sob in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

As Giovanni made his journey, dusk was setting over Chatsworth Estate, which created the most wonderful pink colour across the sky. He had one purpose for this visit, he had to set the record straight with Sophia. He didn't care if she abhorred him, he just needed her to know the truth. After their heated disagreement earlier in the day, he had returned home and had written a letter to her, explaining everything. He still couldn't work out what she had meant by his supposed mercenary actions and unscrupulous behaviour towards a Lady. But he pushed that aside, and started to pour out his heart, no matter how hard it hurt him. It had taken him all afternoon, for each time he began to write, he had subsequently screwed each attempt up. He had to get it perfect, they both deserved that. He pulled the small miniature from his pocket- a gold oval with the enamel front, containing the image that had been etched in his mind for what seemed like an eternity. Her perfect and loving eyes smiled back at him. He didn't know why he had kept it, after the events that occurred. He felt uneasy and dread at the thought of forgetting every single minute detail of her. Furthermore, its presence in his pocket made him feel safe, secure yet bittersweet, for it was never to have been. As he drew ever closer to the house, he could see the faint light of candlelight at a couple of the windows. His heart lurched as he wondered if Sophia was occupying either of the rooms, of what she was thinking and doing? He pulled open the gate, and heard his feet crunch under the gravelled pathway up to the house. He knocked on the door. A few moments later and it was opened, and he was greeted by a housekeeper.

'Yes, sir?' He was aware of her slightly concerned expression, he must have looked awful, he knew that he felt absolutely drained, both mentally and physically. His free hand moved to his head, his fingers brushing his hair from his face.

'I am here to deliver a very important letter to Miss Sophia. Please can you make sure that she receives it?'

He brought his hand possessing the grainy paper in line with the housekeeper's waiting hand.

'Certainly sir. I will take it to her straight away.'

And with that he bowed and made his way back up the path. He looked to stars in the sky and prayed she would understand, and hoped that she could restore her feelings towards him. He couldn't go through that hurt again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia's hand trembled. She looked at the way her name gently curled in his handwriting. She opened the paper, her eyes darting across the page, her brain soaking in every little piece of information.

_Dearest Sophia,_

_I am truly sorry for the way in which our last meeting unfolded. And I am sorry that you feel that way about me. I meant everything I said to you, I love you from the bottom of my heart. However, I will not express these feelings to you anymore, not if they disgust you. I do not wish to hurt you, Sophia. But please know, that ever since my arrival at Chatsworth, ever since I have met you, I have done nothing but care, my thoughts are always of you._

_Now I shall address the offences you laid against me. You seemed to imply that back in Italy I had an illustrious affair with a Lady and planned on taking her money. I have to tell you that you are totally misinformed. This is not true. There was however a woman and it is because of her that I am in Chatsworth. Back in Italy I fell deeply in love with this woman from my neighbourhood. She was perfect to me, even if others judged her, especially by her appearance. She was strong willed and a free spirit, somebody who knew what she wanted in life. She was highly accomplished and everything a woman should be. She was also vulnerable and delicate, and all I wanted to do was to protect her and keep her from harm. _

_After she finally let me in, let me get close to her, to know the real her she told me that she loved me. I had not been that happy for a long time. Being with her made me feel whole, like being with her was solely my purpose for living. She was my other half, together we could take on anything and everyone. We had so much to look forward to. Our whole life. Yet that's what I thought. To celebrate our engagement I wanted to take a short trip to Rome, to bless our unison at St. Peter's Basilica. What could be more romantic than blessing our love for one another in this beautiful city? And she was happy to oblige, she seemed just as excited as I was. It was going to be perfect._

_Yet, as the time grew nearer, it was obvious that something was eating away at her and that her heart was not fully in going. Naturally I questioned her, and after some encouragement she finally revealed that she didn't want to go, that she didn't love me after all, and that we were just friends. Her words felt like an arrow through my heart, she may as well have killed me there and then. She then moved to the next town and I never saw her again. With each passing moment, my heart ached, shrivelled smaller and smaller, until it felt like it was cold. She left me heartbroken. I could not stand living in the town with all its reminders of her and our time together. So I left. And I'm now here._

_So that is why I behaved so appallingly to you that day on the walk to town. Your innocent questioning bought it all back, and the pain I thought had subsided within me came back to the surface. Yet that does not excuse my behaviour towards you, Sophia. I am eternally sorry for that day and my absence afterwards. I was ashamed and wracked with guilt that I had caused you, my dear Sophia, pain._

_I came to Chatsworth for some space and time to try to mend my broken heart, and to forget about the past. I was not expecting to find another woman to stir such emotions of passion within me. But there you were, happy and full of life at the ball, captivating me and pulling me under. Once again I feel alive and my heart is filled with love once more._

_I sincerely hope that I have not lost your good opinion, Sophia. That would break my heart even more than when she left me. I know now, my heart was made for loving you. _

_Yours Forever, _

_Giovanni._

Sophia read her letter over and over again that night. When everyone had long been asleep, she had lit her lantern and made her way to the library. She could not sleep when her mind was full of her mistakes, of his heartbreaking story, of her hopes to make things better between them. Instead she read over every one of his words, until she knew each line of his handwriting, every smudge of the page, each dot of an I, each crossing of a T. She felt totally ashamed that she had let herself believe the story that Mr Devonshire had told her, when deep down in her heart she knew Mr Rossi was trustworthy. She rubbed her eyes, which were becoming heavy with every passing minute. She made her way back to her bed, slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. She needed it to be morning, she had to put this right.


	7. Chapter 7

As Sophia sat at the table for breakfast the following morning, her body itched to be out of the door and on her way over to Mr Millborough's house. She needed to see him. She played over and over in her mind the different scenarios that could occur. She needed to be prepared if she had any chance of making everything better between them. Her hand swivelled the fork containing the grapefruit around the plate. She physically couldn't eat as anticipation and nerves took hold of her being. Her family were going about their day normally, Rose was happily eating her breakfast, her father was reading a letter whilst drinking his tea, and her mother was cheerfully humming a tune.

'Papa, may I be excused from the table? I was hoping of taking a walk into town before the crowds gather.'

'Oh no, no dear!' her mother's voice ringed into the air. 'Certainly not. We have the pleasure of receiving Mr Devonshire's company in a short while. And I know that you have to talk to him of important matters. Oh dear. No. You cannot go to town. We must all be here, you especially. We have to make the right impression. We all know Mr Devonshire is looking for an attentive wife…'

'Fine Ma'ma. I will be in the library then.' Sophia couldn't believe that her plans to get to Signor Rossi were being interrupted, yet although she was extremely angry, she was, to some extent, pleased that she was going to be seeing Mr Devonshire for she had to give him a piece of her mind!

She paced up and down the aisles, absent minded she ran her finger along the worn spines of the leather bound books. Signor Rossi's words had become intertwined with her own thoughts, she had read them so much that she could imagine his dulcet tones speaking them to her:

'_I sincerely hope that I have not lost your good opinion, Sophia. That would break my heart even more than when she left me. I know now, my heart was made for loving you'_

She shivered. How could she have been so naïve, to let herself be persuaded otherwise of his character when she knew he was genuine? She could not let her actions be the cause of his pain, she would not be categorised as the same type of woman as the one that had broken his heart before. She would not be that obtuse for she knew he was a good, honourable and trustworthy man, and she would not let him go if she could help it. The sound of the bell bought her back to her senses, she knew that it announced Devonshire's arrival, so she made her way back to the front of the house. With every step she took, she took deep intakes of breaths to steady and calm her emotions. This was her preventative measure, for she was sure that when she saw him she would have to restrain herself from marching straight over to where he was standing and hitting him forcefully on the chest. As she reached the hallway, she however gave a fleeting bow and motioned for him to join her in the small reception room. As she closed the door her mother gave her an encouraging smile and mouthed the words 'say yes.'

'Miss Sophia, I am pleased to see you. And I hope you are well. I must be honest and tell you that the purpose of my visit is to see if you have an answer to the question I directed at you a few days ago.' He clasped his hands together. He was a patient man, yet he felt rather annoyed by the delay in her answer. Each moment that passed he imagined her falling back in with one Signor Rossi, even though he had done everything he could to stop that from happening. He gave her a placid smile. This flicker of his lips sent Sophia's emotions into a rage. How dare he think he had won?

'How…How could you spread such malicious rumours about Signor Rossi?' Her words were blunt and sharp, her finger pointing towards him punctuated every syllable.

'You were my friend…how could you try to fool me in this way?'

Mr Devonshire gulped. 'Sophia, I said those things because I love you and I feared I would lose my soul mate, my eternal love, you.'

'I am _not _your soul mate! I have never loved you like a woman should love a man she would marry, I loved you as a friend. You abused my trust, played on my heart strings and tried to trick me into a loveless marriage.' She tried to regain her composure and lowered her voice. 'You know that I am of an age facing certain spinsterhood without proposals of marriage, and so, you tarnished the name of someone who I loved and had a chance of getting close to. You used this knowledge to your advantage to get what you wanted! To take away the one man I love, make him into the villain in favour of yourself…I just….HOW COULD YOU? Signor Rossi is more of a man than you could ever wish to be. And he has what you want…my heart.' She took an intake of breath, she didn't care that she was near enough shouting and that her mother could hear every word she was saying.

Mr Devonshire felt the rage build within him, and the bitter disappointment pang in his stomach. 'So you love him do you? That fanciful, supercilious fellow? You are too different to him, Sophia. We are more alike, more in tune. We are simple people with simple tastes and have the same dispositions…we belong together. Never have two people been made to belong together than us.' He knew he was clutching at straws.

'Simple people? Similar dispositions? Mr Devonshire, you have insulted me to the last inch of my existence. That is the very reason I could not marry you. You are safe and boring…I want some excitement in my life! And that is what I am going to get. So if you will excuse me I must go and find Signor Rossi.'

She turned to leave, and reached out for the door handle.

'You needn't bother about that. Signor Rossi left for Italy late last night. He's gone, Sophia. That's how much he loved you.'

His words flew like an arrow to her heart. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, but as she looked into his eyes, she saw the once familiar concern of a friend in his expression and knew instantly that he was, this time, telling the truth.

He was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yes dear. Signor Rossi received a telegram yesterday and he left late last night to return to Italy. He informed that he would be returning here to Chatsworth, but wouldn't know when that would be. I'm sorry, but that is all the information I have. If he gets in touch, you will be the first person I inform.'

She smiled and thanked Mr Milborough. After Mr Devonshire's shocking outburst, she had made her way over to the Milborough residence, where the news was confirmed. She pulled the shawl closer to her shoulders. She didn't know when she would see him again. She was glad of the cold evening air, as if it was any warmer the passers by on the road would be aware that she was crying.

She had let him get away.


	8. Chapter 8

The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and still there had not been any sight of or developments in the information of the whereabouts of Signor Rossi. Mr Millborough had, only a few days after her initial enquiry, sent word to Sophia that he had received a telegram from the Dover crossing from Rossi. He had been given strict instructions to deliver a letter of explanation Sophia, that he had written before his departure.

_Dearest Sophia,_

_It pains me that I have to leave Chatsworth so suddenly without being able to see your beautiful, demure face one last time. But believe me that your eternal beauty will be forever etched into my mind, I will not forget my dearest. I cannot go into detail about the reasons for my departure, there is not time. I must go urgently to Italy, and I do not know when I shall return. But I will. Oh dear, I know I said in my last letter that I would not repeat my deepest emotions to you, but I digress. I love you Sophia. Wait for me, I will come back for you._

_Yours, Gio._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Giovanni, thank goodness you are here.'

He looked into the eyes of his mother, her once youthful looking face had been replaced by on that had become worn and pale, her once joyful eyes full of sorrowful emotion. He took hold of her soft hands.

'Madre, I…I should never have left. If had been here this wouldn't of happened.' His attempt at comfort pushed the lethargic woman's emotions over the edge, a small dewy droplet escaped down her cheek from her moist and overflowing eyes.

'Oh no, come here'. He pulled her closer, bringing her face to rest on his strong chest. As she wept, he tightened his embrace, and softly stroked her hair. He hated to see his mother upset, and he was angry with himself that he wasn't here to protect them. 'Where is Padre?'

The woman pulled away, wiped her eyes and regained her composure.

'He is out there, searching. Oh Gio, he has been gone for days. I feel so helpless being here on my own, not able to do anything. That's why I sent the telegram last week. I needed my boy here.' As she spoke the words, her voice cracked. It was a family trait, something that each and everyone of them couldn't control when they were upset. It had given him away enough in the past.

'Mama, tell me everything. Who has got our Antonella?' His mother's telegram and described the way in which his lovely little sister had fallen deeply in love with a man, and that they had run away together. Eloped even. The family feared the worse.

'While you were away, Antonella became acquainted with, and fell deeply in love with a young fellow. His name was Mr Hartley, here on business from England, he lives in the next town from us and is very wealthy and amiable. However, it was very clear from the first time that we met him that his character lacked trust. You know how headstrong our Antonella is though. We gave her warnings, but she couldn't see anything wrong with the man. From their very first introduction, he was very forward and lavished his attention onto her.' Giovanni's mind wandered to his behaviour on his first introduction with Sophia. 'You see, there is nothing wrong with encounters like this, but I feared that he was using his behaviour to secure deep feelings from her, so that he could receive what he wanted, dispose of her quickly and move on to the next. Antonella, however, was adamant that he loved her equally as she did him and then she had gone. They had gone…together.'

As his mother relayed the story to him, Gio frowned and raked a hand through his hair. He felt deeply concerned for his sister, for he knew that her reputation could be eternally ruined and life would not be the same for her, or their family ever again. He also became increasingly aware of his own behaviour, and this situation gave reasoning behind the way in which Sophia believed the story she had been wrongly informed of regarding himself. Both things whirling in his mind were very grave indeed. His mother continued.

'That's why your father is out searching for them. If we can find them and stop them in their tracks, little Nella's reputation hopefully can be saved. They might not even be that far away…its just a matter of finding them. Before its too late.' Her eyes looked pleadingly into his. He knew what he had to do.

'I'm taking the horse. I will find them and bring Nella home. I promise.'

And with that he jumped into the saddle and galloped off into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia tried her hardest to get on with her daily life. Some days she found it easier to conceal her emotions and put on the façade of her usual cheery self. Other days however, it was rather difficult for her to even drag herself out of her bed. Her sister Rose had married Mr Devonshire, something that she had not been pleased about at first. However, as long as her sister was happy, she had to be too. It also meant that she would still be living here in Chatsworth and she could see her daily. A couple of weeks after their marriage she had her birthday and she turned six and twenty years old. It was on her darker days that she would punish herself with thoughts of her certain fate of being old and lonely. Yet somehow she could always pull herself through and remain hopeful that Giovanni would be true to his promise and that he would return. Her true love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gio arrived in the town next to his home, he took in the unfamiliar setting. He didn't know where to start. He needed to talk to people to try to find out as much information that he could about this Mr Hartley and any possible places he could take his sister to. He tied the horse to a post, and took a walk along a lane until he came into a clearing, where he was met by a small lake. He stood by the water's edge, his mind frantically trying to plan his next move. He stared at the perfect surface of the water, not a ripple in sight. Why couldn't life be as simple as that? After a few moments, he heard the gravel of the path and someone coming up behind him. He heard whoever it was stop, only his breathing and his beating heart was audible to him. He certainly was not ready for the sound he was to hear next.

'Giovanni! You're back.'

-------------------------

*Madre- Mother

*Padre- Father


	9. Chapter 9

Gio stood grounded for a short moment, not wanting to turn around, wishing he could somehow disappear from the clearing. Oh how he had wanted to be presented with a moment like this, to see her again, the woman who had been haunting his dreams for months now. But, now he had the chance, he didn't know if he could go through it, he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself together, especially with the added torment of Antonella's elopement. He took a moments contemplation of jumping into the lake and swimming across to the other side. But that would be childish, he couldn't run away from the situation- plus he couldn't abandon the family horse. Yes, it was inevitable…he had to see her, there was no other way. He gulped, tried to calm himself, slowly turned his body, and was met with the woman who he had once loved, unconditionally.

There standing before him was Miss Bettina Suarez, dressed in a brightly coloured corset and skirt, her dark brown hair was still as unruly as ever, which cascaded over her slender shoulders. He let his mind drink in the vision, allowing himself to become acquainted once more with every aspect of her body, things that he knew off by heart. She gave a small smile, an image that could and did capture his heart over and over again. He stood motionless, not knowing what to do, how to behave. Unaware of his inner-turmoil she proceeded to give a small greeting and a bow, the movement, however brief, allowed Giovanni to place his gaze directly onto the top of her head, as if he was able to look into her soul that way. He shivered. On all the occasions he had dreamt of this moment- he was, and could not be prepared for the way that his battered and bruised heart would feel. He thought that it would be full of hatred towards her, yet this was not the case. It seemed to thaw out a little with every passing second. The image of her standing before him was one that he had placed for safe keeping in the furthest corner of his mind. Yet, as she stood there, not knowing how else to react towards his frozen form, she possessed a radiance, a somewhat sparkling quality to her eyes that had been missing from his memory. He put it down to her cruel dismissal of him. His heart turning the warmth of her being, to something cold and unwelcoming. It was an easier way to remember her- those cold eyes telling him they were just friends- otherwise he would not have been able to pull himself through his heartache, through losing her.

'Miss Suarez' he finally replied and returned her bow. After all those months, her name rolled off of his tongue, and to his dismay, it felt just as good now as it had in the past.

'Gio…Mr Rossi, how good it is to see you again. I heard that you have been in England.'

'Yes, I have.' He could only bring himself to speak in monosyllables.

'Oh my! What an adventure. Dashing through the English countryside on horseback no doubt. I have been here, in society since…since…moving away from…Well anyway, that too has been quite an adventure in itself...'

He stared at her incredulously, taken aback by her somewhat cheery and laid back tone, twittering on about how her life had been so different since the last time they had met. His warm feelings towards her seemed to disappear for a fleeting second. Had she not remembered the way that she had treated him?

'Well, if you shall excuse me Miss Suarez, I have to leave instantly.' Aside from feeling the beginning of a rage building inside, this was indeed the case. He had to start inquiring after Mr Hartley. He had to find Antonella.

'So soon? But I have not seen you for what seems to be an eternity, and I would really like to spend some time with you. I have lots of things that I would like to tell you about.' As she spoke, she grabbed on to his velvet covered arm, he felt her touch weigh him down yet he continued to move towards the horse.

'Please, Giovanni, stop-'

With these words, he forcefully took hold of her hand that was still resting on his bicep, and spun himself round to face her. 'Betty, I cannot, and will not listen to anymore of your mumblings about what a great time you have had here, in this village. You see I am a very busy person at the moment, and I have no time for your insignificant, trivial details!' His tone built to one that possessed an air of arrogance, it wasn't how he intended the sentence to come across. Betty blinked, obviously in shock from the way in which this once gentle and familiar man had just spoken to her.

'Fine, Gio. I just thought…I just thought…'

'You just thought you could burden me with details of your life?'

'Well I…I thought you were my friend. I thought I could talk to you.' Her voice quivered as she spoke. Gio was fully aware that he stood there still holding onto her, he seemed to unintentionally pull her ever closer as he spoke, as he was just inches away from her face as he spoke.

'My friend…my friend? You really think I want to be your friend after everything that you did to me?' It was now turn for his voice to slightly quiver. He was aware of where this was heading, yet he could not stop himself. He knew, it was coming.

'What I did to you? Stop being dramatic, I thought we were still friends. Why can't we be friends, like before?' She seemed oblivious to everything that had taken place before between them.

'Because you broke my heart!' As he spoke the words, his voice cracked on 'heart' which gave away the enormity of his emotions. There, the family trait had given him aware once more.

Betty didn't know how to react, she looked into his eyes and saw the raw emotion that lingered there. On seeing this, her eyes became moist and she desperately struggled to keep herself from spilling the tears onto her cheeks. In the moment they stood there in silence, looking into each others eyes, Gio dropped his gaze to her lips and then thought better of it. He then released her hand from his, stepped backwards and turned to take the rope securing the horse to the post. Still with his back to her, he began to talk.

'Sorry Betty, I really do have to go. I'm here to look for Antonella, she has run away with a young man, and we are terribly concerned for her well being and her reputation if I don't find her soon.' As he spoke, he became aware that Betty may know something of this fellow, seeing as she lived in the same village as him. He became hopeful. 'This young man goes by the name of Mr Hartley…I need to talk to as many people as possible…I need to find them before it is too late, before-' Betty however stopped him in his tracks.

'Wait! What did you say his name was?' Her voice seemed frantic. He turned to her.

'Mr Hartley.'

'Oh my god, Gio. I know him!'

His eyes became wide, he had a starting point for his search, from the woman he thought he'd never see again.

'You…know him?' He walked closer to her, he took in the poignant expression that had been cast over her face. She looked to the floor for a few moments, and when she looked back into his face a small, droplet of water had escaped from her eye and was slowly trickling down her cheek.

'Yes…yes…I know…I knew him.'


	10. Chapter 10

For a few moments, the two remained in silence, Betty seemingly contemplating on what she was to say next.

'Betty, please!' Gio was alarmed, his voice pleaded with her to continue her story.

'I…Gio, I….' Her words came across mumbled, she couldn't steady herself. Seeing her in obvious distress, Gio took hold of her waist and guided her to sit on a bench by the water's edge. The silence remained between them, and as they sat, Gio was aware of her touch, as his leg fell to rest against hers. Composing herself, she finally began.

'I was introduced to Mr Hartley shortly after arriving here, in the village. Obviously I didn't know many people and he befriended me, which put me at ease straight away. It was nice to have someone there to talk to, you know being alone all the time can become quite lonely. Our friendship made me happy, the happiest I had been for a while.' Gio wondered if this was in reference to their once friendship and courtship. However, he let her continue.

'And then, as time went on my feelings grew quickly, they were more than just that of friendly affection…I started to love him-'

Her words hung in the air for a while, Gio winced like they had come down and had stung him like a bee. He couldn't believe that she had turned down true love with him to be taken in and fooled by this Mr Hartley. And what's more, he had his sister now. Aware of the atmosphere between them, she reluctantly continued.

'He also revealed that he had feelings of love for me, and we soon stepped out into society as a couple. Although I was happy, there was no proposal of marriage, and I began to feel suspicious. However, I didn't want to bring up the issue. You see, I was infatuated with him. There were occasions where I caught people staring at me, their eyes seemed to possess an air of pity towards me. Obviously, looking back, these people knew of his reputation but for some reason couldn't inform the new girl in town. I was just so stupid…'

He glanced over to her, her head bent forward, her face was obscured by her fallen, tousled locks. Even though her words hurt him to his core, he couldn't help but feel protective of her. After all, as much as he thought he wouldn't, he did indeed still care. Suddenly, she looked him straight in the eyes, her eyes wide with alert like she had had a moment of self-discovery.

'Wait! I know where they could be!'

'Really? Where?'

'Well there's this place-' Her face became animated as she spoke 'He used to take me there…a remote cottage in the countryside…its not too far away, I don't think…I'm sure I remember the way'. She was now standing and offering her hand out to him.

'Gio! Come on!' He took her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Once he was standing, she released him and paced towards the horse. As he reached her, she was busily stroking it's mane, her face set with concentration, her brow furrowed.

'Betty,' he spoke softly 'I will have to take you with me so that you can show me this place. But I cant have you sit in the saddle while I walk alongside, there is no time. Would you mind riding with me?'

'No. I don't mind.' He reply was simple.

'Okay. I will help you up.' He placed his hands securely on either side of her waist, ready to hoist her in the saddle. He couldn't deny that he liked the feel of his hands resting where they did. This feeling of contentment was the same for Betty too. Before he continued with this action, he looked into her eyes and asked sincerely 'Betty, are you okay?' She blinked, nodded her head and he lifted her into the air, onto the horse. Swiftly, he himself jumped onto the horse behind where Betty sat. He reached in front of her and grabbed onto the reigns. As he did so, he brought his arms ever closer to her body, and encased her within them. He had to make sure she was safe. Leaning closer to her, he placed his face near to her ear, resting slightly onto her profile. He breathed in her warm and familiar scent, and whispered 'Ready?' He felt the rise and fall of her head nodding in reply, so he whipped the reigns.

'Hold on tight!' He exclaimed, as the horse galloped off at speed, towards the vast expanse of green forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they arrived into the clearing, Gio motioned for the horse to slow to a brisk trot. Over in the distance, a small, brick built cottage with thick ivy growing over the door became visible.

'That's it. That's the place.' Betty remarked.

Jumping down from the horse, and helping Betty to do the same, he made his way over to the building and laid three forceful knocks onto the door. Betty stood a few steps behind him and prayed that they were in time to save Antonella. She knew how much Gio loved his little sister.

The door swung slightly open.

'Yes?' A man with dark, curly hair and dark features looked through the small gap created by the door being ajar.

'I'm looking for a Mr Hartley' Gio had to restrain himself from barging straight in there.

'Yes, that's me.'

And with that Gio forcefully made his way inside, without waiting for an invitation.


	11. Chapter 11

'Anotnella?…Antonella?' Gio searchingly exclaimed the name of his sister while moving frantically, but thoroughly into each room he came in contact with. Each time he was met with an space void of inhabiting anyone. She wasn't there, as of yet. Betty quietly made her way into the house, sharing a short and somewhat bitter glance with Mr Hartley as she crossed his path. On seeing this expression, he let out a little smirk, which made Betty scuttle away from his presence, and followed Gio to the back of the house.

'Antonella?'

On entering the remaining room of the lower, Gio was met with a large, yet cosy feeling room, with many cushions and sumptuous throws strewn about the place. It looked like a real love nest had been set up. Thoughts whirled around his mind- what had been going on here? Had Antonella let herself be seduced by this rat of a man? He swore to himself that if he had as little as laid a finger on her, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. As his eyes darted about the room, his attention focused on the small figure residing in the corner, looking out of the window. It was Antonella. His heart leapt with relief.

'Gio! What are you doing here?' The tone of her voice possessed an air of embarrassment. 'And why is _she _with you?' On the sight of Betty somewhat cowering in the doorway behind him, Antonella sounded bitter. She hated that woman for the way in which she had treated her brother. And, now seemingly, he had let her back into his life.

'I've come to take you home, that's what I'm doing here.' He went forward, and tried to take hold of her arm.

'No. I'm not going home. I'm staying here with Matt.'

'You heard the little lady, now I suggest that you let go of her right away!' Mr Hartley had casually sauntered over to their struggle and spoke just inches away from Gio's face. Ignoring the command, Gio continued to talk to his sister.

'Nella, has he…have you…been _involved _with this man?'

'That is _none _of your business!' Her voice screeched at his question. Matt placed his hand upon her bare shoulder, and addressed her.

'Antie, why don't you go into the drawing room, so that your brother and I can have a talk. I promise it won't take too long.' As she reluctantly agreed, he proceeded to pat her on the back and watch her take her exit.

'And why don't you take Miss Suarez with you?' He called after her.

Betty became alert at hearing her name. 'Actually, Mr Hartley, I'm going to stay here.' He was taken aback by her confident tone and actually gave a sigh of relief. After suggesting she accompany Antonella out of the room, he became aware of the information that she could have received from his former 'acquaintance'. Betty made her way to Gio, standing a few steps behind him, like he was her human shield.

'So…big brother has come to save the day, has he?'

'Something like that. And I'm telling you, I won't be leaving without her.' Gio tried to remain calm. 'And just so you know, if you have laid a finger, just one, on her, I will _not _be responsible for what I may do to you.'

'Oh is that a threat?' Hartley replied, a hint of mockery in his tone.

'Make of it as you wish' was Gio's reply. He became increasingly aware of Betty standing behind him, her breathing becoming heavy. He took a step back to reassure her that he was there, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

'Hey, hey, hey! Why are we all acting like I abducted Antonella against her own will? She isn't as _sweet_ as she seems. Hmmm…she sure looks sweet though…good enough to-'

Gio lurched forward, his fist ready to rain down on this disgusting, arrogant man. However, he was stopped by Betty's hand grabbing hold of him.

'Gio, he's not even worth it' Her voice was only just audible to them. Hartley smirked once more.

'Oh…so she speaks. And allowing her to stop you from hitting me. Oh indeed!' Hartley proceeded to release a loud, bellowing laugh. 'You want to know? Do you? Truth is your sister hasn't done anything. Not that she doesn't want to mind…_deep_ down. Hmm…yes. Seems she can come over quite the prude at times. I've treated her like a princess and still she recoils and plays hard to get. Is it fair for her to be such a tease?' A curl played at his lips, as he noted the expression on both Gio and Betty's faces. The former possessed a furrowed brow and wide, angry eyes. The latter seemed to possess both shame and concern within her countenance. The rage began to boil through Gio's veins, how dare he speak of his sister like she was a possession, or even worse, a piece of meat.

'So you thought you'd bring her here, lavish her with attention, soften her up so you could get what you want?' Gio spat.

'Basically, yes.' He had no morals and didn't care about what he said. A gasp was heard from the doorway, and three sets of eyes were met with a shocked Antonella. She had heard everything he had said. She rushed to her brother's side into his waiting embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as he pulled her close, stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. 'Shush, its ok, its ok.'

Amused by the scene, Hartley proceeded with his attack. 'Now little Miss Suarez is another matter'. As he spoke, he circled the room, making Betty feel extremely uncomfortable and vulnerable. Although she knew that what had occurred between herself and Mr Hartley was something that lie unspoken between herself and Gio, she was ashamed that it was going to be aired for everyone to hear. It would be concrete evidence, and she would not be able to hide from the way she had behaved.

'Oh yes, Betty here didn't need any persuasion…well not much anyway. A few glasses of wine and three simple words was all it took to possess her…' He stopped and emphasised the last part of his sentence right in front of the quivering woman, whose eyes were firmly focused on the ground.

'Do you remember this room Betty? This blanket? These cushions? The taste of my mouth? The feel of my hands on-'

Gio marched over to where Hartley was venomously launching his words upon a fragile Betty. Protectively he placed himself between the two parties and forcefully pushed the physically weaker man backwards. Matt stumbled into a small side table.

'How dare you talk to her like that! You really are a vile excuse of a man, aren't you?' As he spoke, Antonella darted to Betty's side, allowing for the older woman to crumple into her arms. She pushed the feelings of hatred towards her aside, as she became aware of the similar experience they had shared, and how much worse it could have been for herself. She suddenly felt Betty jolt within their embrace.

'You said you loved me!' Betty shouted.

'Well, you really are as stupid as you look. How could you think that I could love someone like _you_? Ha Ha…you do make me-' Matt however could not finish his words, as a fist fell forcefully across his perfectly groomed cheek.

'That's for my sister!' Another thud landed on his skin. 'That's for Betty!' And as Matt lay amongst the soft furnishings intended for taking away Antonella's honour, Gio hit him one last time. As he grabbed hold of both Antonella and Betty's hands to leave, he turned his head to look at Mr Matthew Hartley's bruised and bloodied face.

'Oh and that last one, that was for luck'

Gio placed his arms tentatively around his sister's shoulders. He had found her, she was safe and was going home. He smiled slightly. He was disgusted by the way in which Hartley had spoken to and had treated both Nella and Betty. He shook his head, Betty didn't deserve to be humiliated the way she had, and he was concerned for her. Still holding Betty firmly by the hand, he proceeded to guide them all out of the cottage into the hot and humid afternoon air.


	12. Chapter 12

Sophia stood on the porch of her home and looked up at the twinkling stars. She sighed. It had been five months since her Giovanni had left. She quickly cursed her choice of phrase to describe the man. Was he even hers anymore? Did she have the right to call him hers when she wasn't even sure she would see him ever again? He had not been in touch, not one word from him that could settle her, to settle the turmoil brewing within the depths of her mind. And her heart. She focused on one brighter star shining to the east of the sky and wondered where Signor Rossi was and what he was doing. She also wondered if he too was looking at this beautiful sky and was thinking about her. She liked the thought of them both, no matter how many miles separated them, doing exactly the same thing. She felt that the sky could be their connection. It was the only thing she could hold onto, to feel somehow near to the man she loved. _And I do love you Signor Rossi._

'Sophia, dear!' She heard her mother call from inside the house. 'What are you doing out there? Your father has dealt you a hand! Come play now…don't keep us waiting any longer.'

She sighed once more. She looked to the sky again, not wanting the connection she had created to end. To her she was here with Gio, his arm lovingly placed around her shoulder, her head resting gently on his. Why could this not be? Why wouldn't he come back? Suddenly she noticed a small star shoot magically across the sky. She smiled. It was like the star had heard her pleas and was sending her a sign. She closed her eyes and made her wish. And she continued to wish like she had never wished for anything before, as she made her way silently back inside to the company of her parents and an awaiting Poker hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gio gazed in awe at how many stars were in the night sky. It really did look beautiful, it was as if God had taken thousands of diamonds and sprinkled them across the sky. He loved nights like this.

'The sky is beautiful tonight isn't it?' He looked over to Betty, who was sitting opposite him, looking wistfully in his direction.

'Yes, quite' was her reply without looking above her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Betty had been largely instrumental in the search and safe recovery of Antonella, Gio's mother and father had insisted that Betty should be their guest and stay with them for a while. After returning from Hartley's snare, the reunion between Antonella and their parents was highly emotional and joyful at the same time. This atmosphere had caused Betty to sob uncontrollably and Mrs Rossi had been evidently aware that something was not right. She felt an abundance of sympathy towards the girl, as, for at one time, she was anticipating accepting her into the threshold of their family. She knew how much she had once meant to her adoring son. She wondered if her sudden reappearance meant that she was going to join them after all. As Betty calmed down in a room to the top of the house, she pulled Gio to one side and questioned him over her reaction.

'Gio, is the poor dear okay? That was quite a reaction to Antonella's reunion.'

'Yes Mama, Betty will be fine. The experience must have taken a toll on her. You see, she was acquainted with Mr Hartley herself'. It took a moment for his mother to become accustomed to what her son was informing her of.

'Oh dear. Oh dear, indeed.' Gio just bowed his head. He felt like he was somehow betraying Betty by spilling her secrets. But it was only to his mother, and she wasn't the type to go gossiping about people's, especially those close to her, affairs. She looked over at her son and studied his countenance, before saying:

'Gio, I know what Betty once meant to you. I mean, I have never seen you care about and love someone as much as you did her. Is there going to be a reconciliation between you? I can see that you still care for her deeply. Why else would you look so distressed after being Antonella's knight in shining armour and bringing her back home to us?'

Gio looked at his mother and simply replied 'I don't know mother, I don't know.'

'Well, I would just offer you this. No matter what has taken place, whether between you and her, or her and Mr Hartley, if you want to give her a second chance then no one will scold you for doing so.' Taking his face in her hands 'Dear boy, your happiness is all that matters, and no one should persuade you to think otherwise. It doesn't matter what others think. Do you hear me?' He bought his hands to cup the outside of hers that still rested on his face. He entwined them with his, bought them down and softly placed a kiss onto the back of them.

'Mother, I don't know. I'm so confused. You see, I hated Betty, so much for doing what she did. But I've never stopped thinking about or caring about her. I mean, I do, I am, right now as she cries up there. All I want to do is run up there and be there for her. To help ease her pain.'

'Well, if that is what you want, go. Go be with her Gio!'

'But there's…'

'Mama!' They heard Antonella call from the parlour.

'Oh son. I must go see how she is doing. But please, we shall continue with our talk later.' And with that she exited the room, to leave Gio to exclaim:

'There's another woman. Oh! My lovely Sophia!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh look Betty! A shooting star' He pointed across the sky in the direction of the falling star, as she reluctantly focused her eyes above her. Gio continued. 'Make a wish!' He was attempting to be extra cheerful, the longer she remained in her sorrow, the longer it would take before she could feel strong enough to step back outside into society.

'I wish you were mine.' Her voice was hardly audible, yet he was certain that he had heard her correctly.

'Excuse me?' He questioned. He couldn't be surprised at her comment though. Building up the courage, she continued.

'I wish you were mine, Gio. I wish I hadn't been so silly and selfish back then. I wish I went to Rome with you. If I had, we would've been married by now. I wish I could turn back time. I wish I hadn't met Matt. I wish I was Signora Bettina Suarez. I wish…I wish you could love me again. Because Gio, I love you. And I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to realise it.'

He remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He had longed to hear her words of regret and her addresses of love for him. Yet, now they had finally arrived, he didn't know how to react. And he certainly didn't want to break her heart. She had been through enough. She searched his face, scanning for any sign, no matter how small, that he did indeed love her and that there was a chance they could go back to how they once were.

'Betty…'

'No Gio, please let me continue' As she spoke, she reached across the table and tried to take his hand in hers. However, he pulled it away and placed it in his lap. Betty felt her heart ache at his action, yet proceeded to continue.

'Gio. I know that I hurt you. But I was hoping against all hope that you could take me back, and let us be how we were always supposed to be before I ruined it.' She dropped her gaze from his face and awaited his response.

'Betty, I love you. Well, I loved you. But you hurt me, you know? I gave you everything I had and you threw it back at me. It was like you ripped my heart out.' A tear escaped silently from his eye and he quickly wiped it away before she had the chance to see it. 'You hurt me so much that I had to leave my family and go to England. Betty, I went there to try to get over you. And I'm sorry to say that I did.' He heard a dull moan escape from within her. 'But I will always care about you. I've never stopped thinking about you and caring. Seeing you again, and the way that you helped me find Antonella warmed my heart towards you again-'

Betty cut into his trail of thought. 'Is this to do with Matt taking away my honour?' There, she had said it. 'Because I thought you of all people would understand!'

'Betty, believe me, that has _nothing_ to do with it. I would _never_ use that against you. I saw how vile that man was. No, there is another reason why, Betty.' He looked to the ground, his strand of hair swept across his face as if acting to shield him as he revealed the only reason for rejecting her. He lowered his voice.

'There's someone else.'

She gasped but remained silent. He continued.

'Her name is Miss Sophia Bridges and I met her at Chatsworth. I'm so sorry Betty. I care about you, but I love her. I love Sophia.'

Betty rose to her feet and Gio replicated her action.

'I'm really glad Gio. But you've got to understand that I needed to try, for my own sake.'

'Of course.'

'And I really am sorry. For everything'. He gave her a knowing nod. 'I think I have imposed on your family quite enough now. I shall leave first thing in the morning.'

He smiled at her and opened his arms, inviting her into his embrace. She reluctantly stepped forward and fell into his arms. Both wrapped themselves around each other tightly, as the past and everything that had happened washed over them. As Gio pulled Betty closer, he leant down and gently kissed the top of her head and whispered 'Goodbye Betty'. And as she let go of his warm embrace and made her way back inside, she too murmured 'Goodbye Gio.'

Gio looked to the twinkling sky and smiled. He had been set free.


	13. Chapter 13

Gio stood on the deck of the boat and smelt the fresh sea air. He was four days into the three week journey back to England, and was eagerly anticipating his arrival at Chatsworth Estate. As much as he loved Italy and adored his family, he did feel, that in some way, he was returning home. And he knew why. His life was meant to be with his Sophia now. Oh how he couldn't wait to see her. He looked out into the distance, all that met his gaze was the vastness of the ocean and the distance of the horizon. He felt that the world really was his oyster, and he couldn't wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mr Bridges! Come! Come quick!'

'What my dear?' the gentleman replied, vexed by his over sensitive wife's sudden outburst. She had disturbed what had been up until now a peaceful afternoon, as he sat reading some papers. He began to rise to his feet.

'Mr Bridges! Charles!'

'Yes dear, I'm on my way' a hint of annoyance apparent within his voice. As he made his way through the hall towards the door to the garden, he was met with the sight of his wife bent over, frantically cradling a slight and familiar figure. Turning her head to face him after hearing his approach, he was met with the worrying sight. His middle daughter, the one he had the softest spot for, was lying motionless on the damp ground. Sophia!

'Charles- send the maid for the doctor. Sophia, she's…she's…oh my! She just fainted. What are we to do? What is wrong?'

Without a moments hesitation, Charles Bridges himself ran along the road towards the doctor's house. Frantically he placed three loud knocks upon the wooden door.

'Charles, what's wrong?' a concerned Doctor Collins nervously enquired upon seeing his friend's anxious countenance.

'Its Sophia! Come quick!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, Signor Rossi, what takes you to England? Business or _pleasure_?' The pretty little blonde creature batted her eyelashes at the dashing young man whilst planting her hand softly upon his arm. Gio straightened up. He had become acquainted with the young woman and her family after being sat at their table to dine one evening. Ever since, the besotted young girl had not left him alone for a moment.

'Ma'am, I am returning to a close friend of mine, someone I left rather abruptly quite a few months ago.'

Moving closer to him, she almost touched his cheek with her face, as her cascading, tousled locks caressed his skin. She whispered into his ear.

'Well, maybe you can come to visit me after you have settled into your routine. I would be _more_ than happy to receive your presence at Highfield'.

Gio gave a slight cough as a reaction and decided to put this one to bed, so to speak.

'Ma'am, thank you for your kind invitation, however I am afraid I will have to decline. I may be…I will be busy for quite a while you see. I am going to be married.'

He turned to face the glistening ocean. Oh yes, he was going to marry Sophia, there was no doubting that. Oh how he wished he could speed up the journey so that he could see her beautiful face once more, to hold her in his arms, to propose! He smiled.

Mrs Sophia Rossi, it sounded good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing over the pail, ghostlike figure sleeping in the bed, Mrs Bridges contained her voice to a whisper.

'Doctor, do you know what is wrong with her?'

Doctor Collins removed his thermometer and checked its reading.

'Sophia is running quite the fever, which more than likely caused the sudden loss of consciousness. I'm sure that with plenty of fluids and rest she will be back to normal in no time. However-'

'However? However what?!' Mrs Bridges screeched. 'What are you saying? That it is something more serious? Oh…oh…Mr Bridges!'

'Mrs Bridges, please try to lower your voice' the doctor announced, as Sophia restlessly stirred under the covers. 'All I was about to say- and this is extremely unlikely- that we should be alert and aware that this _could_ be, and there is only a slight chance that it is, something more serious. Fever, feeling nauseous and fainting can sometimes be the early symptoms of consumption'.

'Oh my!' Mrs Bridges gasped whilst falling into her husband's arms.

'We will need to monitor her and make sure she doesn't start to produce blood in her coughs. But, this is highly unlikely, so _please_ do not worry yourselves too much.'

As the doctor collected his possessions and made his way to the door, Mr Bridges pulled him to one side, out of the earshot of his wife.

'Andrew, as a friend, if it is consumption, are we to fear the worse?' His eyes bore into his friend's willing for a hopeful answer.

'Charles, if it is indeed consumption then all we can do is ease her pain and make her comfortable. But as I say, and I do stress, it is more than likely just a fever, I only said that so that we can be vigilant as to her condition. Now, do not hesitate to call for me at any time- day or night- if there is any change.' And with that the two men bid each other goodnight, one returning home to a good meal, the other to nervously remain on guard as to the wellbeing of his cherished daughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gio made his way along the gravelled pathway, the sight of the house made him become extremely nervous, it was like a thousand butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. After what seemed a lifetime, he was going to see her again. He looked down at the small bouquet of flowers he was carrying and smiled, a dashing, beaming smile. He was anxious, hopeful and extremely happy. He was home at last. As he reached the door and knocked, the nerves really set in. He would soon be face to face with her, be able to see every fine detail he had stored within his memory for real. He would smell her sweet scent, be able to touch her soft skin. The door was opened to the sight of the worn and lethargic face of Mr Bridges. This sight soon transformed his warm smile into concern.

'Oh Signor Rossi. You are back. You had better come in.'


	14. Chapter 14

He had paced up and down throughout the night, willing for his love to wake up and pull through. Upon arriving at the house he had been taken aback on hearing of dear Sophia's illness. He had become even more concerned after Mr Bridge's had informed him that the doctor had mentioned consumption. He knew full well that if this was indeed the case, the future was bleak. He could bring himself to allow such thoughts to enter his mind.

Sitting with his coat thrown to one side, his white shirt un-tucked from his breeches, one button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he studied Sophia's face. It looked so serene cast under the glimmer of the candle light that no one could have told that she was sick. However, on closer inspection, her skin was almost transparent and clammy, her brow was furrowed and her breathing was at time quite laboured. Gio ran a hand through his hair. This was not the way he had imagined his reunion with Sophia would occur. No this was not meant to be, for he had spent many hours imagining the moment. The sun setting, Sophia illuminated by the twilight glow, her joyful and adoring eyes would welcome him on his arrival. They would run towards one another, arms wide until they met and embraced. He would pick her up in his arms and swing her excitedly around in the air, for he would be home. But no, he was there watching helplessly, praying to God that she would be okay. Upon hearing every slight cough, he rushed to her side, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief inspecting for only the smallest speck of blood.

He sat beside her, taking her hand in his and quietly whispered 'Wake up Sophia, cara mia, ti amo'. At that moment the door to the room swung open and Mr Bridges walked in.

'Signor Rossi, you're still here?' he announced rather surprised. 'It's quite late, we can arrange for our spare bedchamber to be made up for you, so that you can get some sleep?'

'Thank you for the kind offer sir, but I'd rather stay here, if that is fine by you?'

Taking in the sight of the younger man's gentle hold of his daughter's hand, he smiled and replied, 'Indeed. I will stay for a while too.'

Both men sat there for a while in silence, staring at the sleeping woman before them. Mr Bridges was the first to speak.

'You know Signor Rossi, I had a feeling that you would come back. Ever since we first saw you at Chatsworth I had suspicions of yours and Sophia's attachment, however much Mrs Bridges tried to persuade me otherwise. She always thought that Sophia would marry Mr Devonshire, but I always hoped against that match. He wasn't good enough for my Sophia. Be sure it is not because I don't like the man, becauseI do, and I am glad that he has married Rose. But I always felt that Sophia deserved someone extra special, to feel the wonderfulness of true love'.

Gio looked over at the man, his eyes aglow with a hint of moisture as he continued to speak the contents of his heart.

'I observed how so very happy she was after making your acquaintance at the ball and how sad she was after your departure. I have to say that there were times when I wish I could have given you a piece of my mind over that action-'

'Sir, I did not intend to cause any pain. There was an important reason for why I left-'

'You do not need to explain to me, dear boy. You are back now, and like I said, I knew you would be. Because I had faith in you and that was because I knew your love was strong. Oh how I had such mixed emotions when I opened the door to you earlier. Such happiness to see you here once again, such pain that I had to tell you about this situation. I knew you would be as upset as we are.'

Gio observed the gentleman's sadness and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

'Sophia is a special woman. She is strong and she will pull through this. She's a fighter…I should know' He remembered their encounters when she had believed the false accusations against him. 'Yes sir, she will be back with us in no time'.

Mr Bridges looked at Gio and placed his hand upon his, that still comforted at his shoulder.

'Thank you son.'

'Mr Bridges, I would like to take this opportunity to ask you something…'

'Go ahead'

'You are right. I was always going to come back here. And there was only one reason. Sophia. She is my world, my soul purpose for life. I would like to ask your permission to take her hand in marriage.'

'Signor Rossi! I would be delighted and I hereby consent. I wouldn't let her go for anyone less worthy.'

'I'll take good care of her'.

'I know you will, I have no doubts about that. I think I will leave you now, it looks like you have this covered. See you in the morning Signor Rossi' Mr Bridges said as he made his way to leave the room.

'Please sir, call me Giovanni'.

'Goodnight then, Giovanni' and with that he left the younger man to continue with his vigil.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun beat down on Gio's skin through the window, the light casting rainbow coloured reflections onto the walls. He swallowed hard and moved his head to slightly look at Sophia's unchanged face. She was so beautiful- he really wished she would wake up so that he could once more look into her warm and sparkling eyes. He then allowed for his gaze to be directed to look outside the windowpane, it looked as if it was going to be a lovely day. As he admired the view, he felt a slight movement from beside him. He snapped his head back in the direction of Sophia and was met by her restless stir.

'Sophia! Sophia love, ssh, its ok. Sophia!' The joy in his tone was evident.

Sophia opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times to get used to the light, and then a wide, beaming smile spread across her face. She said in a voice that was weak but happy;

'Gio? You're here. You're back'.

Rushing to her side, Gio took hold of her hand and gently caressed her forehead, softly sweeping a tendril of hair to rest behind her ear.

'Darling, yes I'm here. Ssh. I'm so sorry, so sorry my love for leaving you, for being away for as long as I was. I wasn't here when you needed me. You were so ill, and I wasn't here. I'm so sorry-' His speech however was stopped, for Sophia brought her finger to his lip.

'Gio, you do not need to apologise to me. You're here now and that's all that matters'. She smiled a smile that melt his heart, it was a sight that he had waited so long to see again.

'There is a good reason for my absence-'

'Ssh please Gio'

'But-' He looked into her pleading eyes and stopped himself from continuing. Instead they remained in silence, neither of them breaking the spell of the intensity of their looks into each other's eyes, small playful smiles playing at their lips.

'Oh how I had dreamt of this moment, being _alone_ in this room with you…' He winked. Sophia feigned hurt but couldn't contain her giggles.

'What? You mean you had wished for me to be lying dreadfully ill in my bedroom so that you could be here? I look awful!'

'Nonsense…you've never looked more beautiful to me'.

'I missed you' she whispered.

'Not as much as I missed you, my dearest. I'm sorry' he expressed and gently leant down to place a soft kiss upon her brow.

'I'll go and let your parents know you're awake. As much as I'd like to keep you all to myself, I'm sure they would like to be informed.' And as he walked out of the room towards the stairs he muttered to himself 'Because that's what a good son-in-law-to-be would do' and he chuckled to himself.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Gio never left Sophia's side. She was still weak and her rehabilitation was an ongoing process. They spent many an afternoon slowly strolling through the Chatsworth Estate, taking in the fresh air, arm in arm. The question that he had previously asked permission for from Sophia's father constantly whirled around his head. It killed him to restrain himself from asking, yet he knew Sophia wasn't ready, not well enough yet. Furthermore he wanted to make the occasion extra special, and although he was fit to burst, he continued on without being able to hold her the way that he wished he could.

This particular afternoon there was a certain chill in the air as it was the beginning of winter, and he felt Sophia shiver beside him. He turned to her.

'I should get you home, we don't want you to catch your death.'

'No Gio, please. Just a little longer. I enjoy our walks too much for it to be abandoned so soon. I like our time alone together. Please?' He looked into her eyes 'For me?' As she spoke her nose slightly wrinkled and how could he resist? He would do anything for her. He sighed.

'Fine then. But not for much longer. Sophia, you are still recovering'.

'Gio! Please. That was weeks ago, I want to be getting on with my life. There's so much I want to do, I don't want to be kept indoors in case I get ill again. After all, my brush with death shows that you should live life for the moment, as you never know when it will come to an end'.

As he listened to her speech his heart filled to the brim with warmth, the love for her radiating throughout his entire body. He was going to, he was going to ask now, he could wait no longer.

'Gio!' his thoughts were broken by an excited cheer, 'Its snowing! Look!'

He looked to the sky and she was right. Small, delicate flakes were falling towards them, they seemed to shimmer like crystals in the light of the setting sun. If this wasn't a sign then what was it? This was the special moment he had been waiting for. He guided for them to stop. Sophia continued to gaze excitedly into the sparkling sky.

'I've never seen snow like this before' she remarked 'Its like we're on a cake being dusted with icing sugar' she giggled.

'Sophia' his voice possessed an air of seriousness. She turned to look at him, slightly concerned at what was to follow.

'You know how much I love you, don't you?' he simply asked.

'About as much as I love you' she replied. Both smiled at their revelations, at the joy they felt to hear their feelings for each other once more.

'Then' he paused whilst slowly bending down to position himself onto one knee. Sophia's eyes widened with shock and an overwhelming sense of relief.

'Would you do me the honour of becoming my dearly beloved, my other half, my partner in crime, my wife?'

He did not have to wait long for an answer as Sophia began to jump up and down.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Gio! Gio! Yes!' she excitedly chanted while throwing herself to him, flinging her arms around his neck. This movement caused them to fall into a pile on the snow covered ground. He reached up and tentatively placed his lips upon hers.

'Sophia, you don't know how long I have waited to ask you. I'm sorry it wasn't as special as it could have been, I would give you the world if I could'.

'As long as I have you, I can ask for no more. Gio, you don't understand how long I have waited to find you. I thought I was resigned to a life of spinsterhood, yet you came along and captured me. You're my saviour. Oh I love you!'

And as they made their way back to Chatsworth Lodge, Gio's arm placed lovingly around Sophia's shoulders to keep her warm but also near, the church bells began to ring to signal the beginning of the Christmas advent service. Soon they would be hearing the same bells signalling the beginning of their married life together. Gio pulled her closer, Sophia rested her head on his shoulder, both content with the moment they were sharing with each other. Happiness.


End file.
